


Guess who~

by peka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Implied Kustard - Freeform, Implied Rottenmustard, Implied Sanscest - Freeform, Multi, Red's a cheater xD, implied cherryberry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peka/pseuds/peka
Summary: A certain Sans goes to see his lover Red, and he wants to play a guessing game.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Guess who~

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes so i can fix them, it's 2 am for me and i wrote this with my eyes half-closed xD.

A Sans suddenly appears in the Underfell universe right behind Red's sentry station, their grin widening as they spot the Sans of this world boredly playing tetrix on his phone.

''I'm going to surprise him!'' the foreign skeleton said to himself as he drew closer to his lover and put his hands on the sitting skeletons's eye sockets, blocking his view completely.

''Guess who it is~''

''Oh boy, who could this be..'' Red drops his phone and pats the hands blocking his view, the fact that all Sanses had the same voice didn't help.

''Judging by how there's no glove in those hands it's gotta be Comic!''

''You keep joking around and i'm going to break your neck.''

''Of course i'm joking babe!'' Red starts to sweat. 

''Okay then! it's time for you to guess~''

_Silence..._

''...'' Red's keeps his poker smile as he quietly examins the palms covering his eyelights for a minute.

''Red?''

''Whoopsie! i dosed off for a sec there buddy, i've been so tired lately..''

''Time to answer your question!'' Said the cheery voice.

''What question?''

''Quit joking around. What's my name?''

''You're Sans''

''Look at you being a smartass.'' Said the jolly voice unimpressed. ''Which Sans am i?''

''What do you mean guess who you are? You're my babe''

''What's your ''babe's'' name?''

''Sweetheart, please take off your hands now, you're gonna pluck my eyelights out!''

''Sweetheart who?~''

''You're being silly now, who else could be my sweetheart?''

''Shut up and say my name.''

_Silence..._

''Can you say knock knock?''

''No.''

''Do you actually think i don't know?''

''Quit playing games, would you?'' the voice was light-hearted but there was an underlying threat in it.

''Are you doubting me right now?''

''Is saying my name so hard?''

''Me saying your name isn't the issue! this is an issue of trust!''

''Fine~ let's see how far this goes! I bet my left hand you can't tell my name, what do you bet?''

Red doesn't say anything for a couple seconds. ''... You sure you wanna take it this far..?''

''you scared?'' Said the other mockingly.

''I'm not the one who's scared! you are. I'm giving you one last chance to take off your hands babe.''

'' **I** give the last chance, not you~''

''There's no going back from this, are you saying that what will happen next won't matter?''

''Exactly~ one of us is going to bite the dust today!''

''Then say the name of the place where we first met!''

''Mwhehehe, is that all you've got? you adorable little shit, now get ready to say my name at the count of three. One~''

''Two..''

''Three!''

_Silence..._

''Are you praying?''

''Before you kill me.. Let me say my final words..''

''Mhmm? i'm listening!''

''Your hands have gotten a little smooth.. Razz <3''

The skeleton behind him squealed in delight.

''Red! <3''

The hands that were painfully digging into his sockets and blocking his view gently left Red's face, the fell Sans turned around to face the skeleton behind him, Blue gave him a beaming smile, his eyelights guttered out.

'' **W r o n g a n s w e r , mother***ker** ''

**Author's Note:**

> Blue always wears gloves, That's why Red scratched his name off the list from the beginning xD. Well, almost always :D.


End file.
